Where There's A Will
by Buckhunter
Summary: The Black Pearl is ambushed by the Navy just off the coast of Port Royal. Captain Jack Sparrow must find Will Turner or his ship, crew, and himself will perish. Disregards the last four films. One-shot.


**Summary: The **_**Black Pearl **_**is ambushed by the Navy just off the coast of Port Royal. Captain Jack Sparrow must find Will Turner or his ship, crew, and himself will perish. Disregards the last four films. One-shot.**

**Where There's A Will:**

The attack had come from nowhere. One moment, the _Black Pearl _had been casually sailing past the town of Port Royal, the next, they'd been rammed by another ship. The pirates scrambled to get up as quickly as they could, drawing their swords and throwing themselves across to the other ship.

But they were hopelessly outnumbered. The Navy forced them back onto their own ship, where they fought for their lives. Jack Sparrow, the pirates' captain, was among them. He fought several men at once, outmaneuvering them so that they took themselves out.

He felt something sharp score lightly across his cheek, feeling the warmth of his own blood trickle down it. He jabbed his sword into a man's back, turning around to block an attack from another man. He felt something impale his own back, right through his stomach. He cried out, his free hand reaching behind him to pull a sword free from his body. He threw it to the ground, slicing his blade through the body of the man who had struck him.

Jack could taste his own bloody at the back of his throat as he continued fighting, the edges of his vision edged black. Yet, he knew he wouldn't give in. _Where there's a will, there's a way. Where there's a will, there's a way. Where there's a...Will! Will Turner!_

"Cap'n, look out!" A crew member shouted above the fighting.

Something blew up near the _Pearl_'s captain. He let out a yelp of surprise as he was blown off of his feet, several Navy men going with him. He felt the deck for a sword, any sword. He grasped the hilt of one- he recognized the feel of it as being his own- and lashed his arm out at a few men. He fought his way to his feet, the stench of burning flesh- likely someone who'd taken the majority of the explosion- rotting in the air.

_Get out of here, find the whelp, and bring him back to help. _Jack reviewed a plan in his head. All he had to do was remain unseen, which the cover of night should help with. He should only hope that Will was in his shop, for he didn't know where the lad truly lived.

He fought his way to the longboats, heaving one overboard in a spare moment. He dispatched the man after him, leaping over into the boat. He sheathed his swords, grabbed the oars, and put all of his strength into rowing towards Port Royal.

*X*

Jack raced through a backstreet of the town, fighting for breath between exhaustion and pain. He leaned against the back of a building to cough weakly, blood flowing over his lips and streaming down his chin. He closed his eyes for a moment, debating whether or not to continue through with his plan of finding Will or of taking sanctuary for the night. His choice was made when the voice of his person of interest came through the air.

"Jack?" He sounded surprised and mildly confused. "What are you doing here?"

"William! Thank bloody God." The pirate opened his eyes, aware of the pain and desperateness in his voice, still turning to face him. _What a sight I must be._ "The _Pearl_...we were sailin' past Port Royal an' a Navy ship ambushed us without warnin'. Crept up on us without a sound."

"What are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be helping your crew?" Will sounded suspicious.

"Aye, but it's pointless. We're outnumbered." Jack admitted. "I came into port to look for ye. Ye willin' to help? Bloody best swordsman I know, mate."

"What happened to you?"

"Cut, stabbed, an' blown up. But that's not the point."

"And what will I get if I do help?" The blacksmith asked.

Jack smirked at that. "Told ye that ye're on your way to becomin' a pirate yourself. Searchin' for a profit in this." He grew serious once more. "I helped ye save Elizabeth from bloody Barbossa. Ye help me an' me crew, that makes us square, savvy?"

"Fine." The younger man consented. "Let me grab a sword and then we'll go."

*X*

Jack and Will threw themselves over the railing of the _Black Pearl_ and into the chaos of the battle. Bodies littered the deck, both Navy and pirate alike. Guessing based on the amount, the pirate captain knew that they'd have to finish this quickly, or else they'd all be killed.

He engaged in a duel with several men, snatching a second sword off the ground so he could fight more opponents at once. He felt something sharp run down the length of his back and he let out a snarl, whipping around to lob a head off.

He quickly dispatched the other men he fought, outmaneuvering two of them to make them stab each other. He turned around, slashing at the men attacking one of his crew members. He helped the man enough so that he could take out the rest of his own, turning to fight another. He slashed his sword across a man's chest, smirking as he realized that their numbers were beginning to exceed that of the Navy's. _We can win this._

Just as he realized this, a shout of "Retreat!" came from one of the Navy officers. The men began pulling out of the fight, hurrying across to their own ship.

"Let them go!" Jack ordered his own crew, upon seeing them follow with blood-thirsty eyes.

The pirates pulled back reluctantly, sheathing their weapons. They watched as the Navy men worked to heave away from the _Pearl_.

"Mr. Gibbs!" The pirate captain called.

"Aye, sir?" The older man was at his side in an instant, several cuts visible on his face.

"Order the doctor to start tendin' to the crew's wounds."

"Doctor's dead, sir."

"Then find someone else suited to the job. An' send William to me, eh?"

"Aye, sir. I'll see to it."

The first mate walked off to fulfill his captain's orders.

Jack looked over the water, into the darkness of the night. He could feel the effort of the battle weighing on him and the blood trickling from his wounds. He sighed, licking his blood-stained lips to wetten them. He knew he'd have to ensure that they were well underway and not being followed before he could get some rest. Two ambushes in one night would be the end for him and his crew.

He heard footsteps behind him, knowing who it was before the person made himself known.

"Thanks, mate." He turned to face Will. "Couldn't 'ave done it without ye, really."

The blacksmith was pretty cut up and bruised himself, but he gave a small smile. "I owed you, Jack, for helping me save Elizabeth. I wasn't going to pass by the opportunity to pay you back."

Jack smirked. "I knew ye wouldn't. Jus' do me a favor, for both our sakes, eh?"

"Anything."

"If anyone asks ye, ye were ran over by a carriage. The _Black Pearl _was never 'ere and ye never helped us. Savvy?"


End file.
